A Long Forgotten Promise
by Sarroush
Summary: As a child, Terumi Mei made a promise to Tsunade. A promise she didn't want to believe could be forgotten. Includes yuri.


**Disclaimer: Naruto & its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N:** Hi guys! For those of you unaware, this fic is part of a series of one-shots I've deemed the "Promise" series. In essence, these stories can be read individually with no background on the other ones.

The first story tied to the "Promise" series is "A Broken Promise" and that deals with Tsunade x Shizune. This fic deals with Tsunade x Mei and occurs around the same time as the previous one. Again though, you do not need "A Broken Promise" to understand this.

Just a heads up, the second half of the story takes place around Chapter 491 or Episode 222 and the last part takes place during Chapter 601 or Episode 344.

Includes yuri!

Enjoy!

* * *

I was ten at the time. A mere lonesome child with accursed powers obtained through my lineage. Needless to say, I wasn't too fond of the multiple chakra elements or my family's so-called ancient jutsus. I didn't care for them at all. All I wanted was friends. Of course, being an inheritor as I was, friends were impossible to obtain in the village. I would be called names, teased and chased after constantly. Some of the children would befriend me, but more out of fear than anything else. It was a truly never ending hell that I wanted out from.

Kekkei Genkai, these abilities were called. Powers specific to clans or individual people, such as the first Hokage's wood release. My chakra natures were diverse enough that I had 3; fire, water and earth. You would think this was something to be proud of, something to revere. Unfortunately, though you could be proud of your powers and your family's, no one else would. The only time they would give you attention or look at you was when they were planning on either hitting, torturing, maiming or killing you. It wasn't pretty to say the least.

I had had enough of my predicament. Every day, whenever I left my clan's domain, I would have to be vigilant. My life was in constant danger. Sure, there were other clans more feared than ours, but that didn't change the fact that people were terrified nonetheless.

As such, one typical running-for-my-life day, I ran into a forest and was surrounded by older ninja from my village. How sad is that? Persecuting your own villagers. I will never understand people who think like this. Of course they made fun of me. No way they would show their fear. As I was but a mere child constantly running for my life, I was at the point where I was tired of it all. I wanted it to end. All of it. I didn't care what happened to me.

I wasn't actively suicidal, but the thought had crossed my mind multiple times. Do I let them have their way with me? Do I fight back? Feed their hatred and fear? Or do I just run away? I was sick and tired of running. Even though I could probably scare them away, there were more people like them. They were all around the village. Scaring them would just bring them back in full force, so that wasn't an option. I didn't want to run away anymore either. So all that left was letting them have their way with me. In the end, I would probably have been killed. Did it matter? Not particularly. My life didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. I just wanted the pain and suffering to end.

Now, these men that had surrounded me were obviously planning on causing me harm. There were six of them. All shinobi by the looks of things. Who knows, they probably failed a mission and were frustrated or something. I didn't care. I never cared. I simply stood in the middle as I didn't have anywhere else to go obviously. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable torture session, but it never came.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around and for some reason those six shinobi were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Was this really a good idea, Tsunade?"

I followed the voice and saw a tall, slim and very pale man with long black hair. He had strange markings around his eyes and clear golden irises. Needless to say, he seemed very frightening.

"Our mission may have been the request of the Mist but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and watch them massacre a child," a female voice let out sternly. I shifted my eyes a bit to the woman next to the man. Blonde hair, brown eyes, a bit shorter than the man and not as pale. She was gorgeous. Stunning. Both of them wore the typical shinobi flak jackets. Theirs were dark green in color.

The man merely shrugged and left as though this situation had no bearing to him. Why would it anyways?

"We should leave as well," she smiled and indicated that I should follow her. Why would I want to follow her? Sure, she saved my life but who was she anyways? Some random hidden leaf shinobi by the looks of it. I supposed following her probably wouldn't be such a bad idea. It wouldn't, right? That's when I realized that I couldn't move. Well, I could, it would just be very painful. It had probably happened when I was running away, but from the looks of it, I had sprained my left ankle. For some reason, the pain had only hit me now. Possibly because the adrenaline had died down. When she noticed I wasn't following her to the village, she turned around looking at me questioningly.

"If you're worried I'll hurt y-" She didn't finish her sentence. She merely walked past the unconscious shinobi and lifted me in her arms. "Sorry. I didn't bother checking if they had injured you. Don't worry, let's get back to my room and I'll see to your ankle."

I merely nodded. It was overwhelming. I had never been carried bridally before and it was a new experience I strangely wanted to cherish, especially when it was due to such a gorgeous kunoichi. I was a pretty strange 10 year old. I closed my eyes, exhausted from the short yet unfortunately eventful encounter, and rested my head in the crook of her neck.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark out. I was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Moving my head left and right, I observed that it was a simple hotel room. When I lifted my body up, I noticed I was all alone in the room. Scarily enough, the moment I thought that, the door opened to the earlier blonde. She no longer had her flak jacket on but everything else was the same.

"How are you feeling? The only injury I could locate was your ankle and that should be healed now," was all she said as she took a seat on the bed next to mine. Moving my ankle was relatively easy. There wasn't any pain and it felt like I could walk just fine.

"Better, thank you. It doesn't hurt anymore," I mumbled quietly. What can I say? I was shy and quiet most of the time.

The room was engulfed in complete silence for a good five minutes until the woman spoke once again.

"You're a kekkei genkai user correct?"

I simply nodded. Then I spoke up a wee bit, "Is your mission to hunt us?" I looked to her once I asked my question. Her eyes were somewhat widened.

"While I can't disclose my mission to you, I will certainly say this. If my job was to hunt you, I would have found no reason to bring you to my room and heal you."

She had a point. I nodded once more and she let out a quiet sigh.

"What's your name?"

Gripping the bed covers I was under, I breathed out "Terumi Mei."

"Mei-chan then!" She nodded smiling. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Not to say I was surprised. Though I was only 10 at the time, I knew that a war had taken place 5 years prior that involved a good number of the shinobi villages. It was called the Second Shinobi World War. She was probably part of it. Probably lost a good number of friends too.

"How about you?" I whispered. I had heard the slender man call her Tsunade but I wanted to be sure.

"Tsunade," she confirmed. "The man with me was Orochimaru."

Tsunade and Orochimaru, both from the leaf village. Their names were strangely familiar, yet I was having trouble pinpointing where I knew them from. That is, until the door swung open. Two ANBU barged inside and demanded that Tsunade hand me over to them.

"Your mission has nothing to do with kekkei genkai users. Please return her to us," one of them said firmly.

"Return? What is she? A prisoner? A slave? You talk as if she's an object," the blonde stood from the bed and placed herself between me and the ANBU. "I suggest you walk out of here before I force you out."

They didn't listen. Each of them took out a kunai and prepared to fight her, but one of them was unsure. "I don't think we should be doing this. She's one of the three who survived against Hanzo!"

The other responded sternly, "That is of no import. We were given our ord-" Before he could finish, both of them were knocked unconscious. I had no idea what happened until I looked at the door. The tall, pale man was standing there.

"This is why I told you to just let them be," he let out snickering.

"Thanks. I didn't feel like fighting. What are you going to do with them?" She asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing, just let me take care of it," he laughed ominously as he took each of them and closed the door, leaving only me and Tsunade in the room.

"He's scary," I whispered, receiving no response for a good while. Then, when I was least expecting it, she burst out into laughter, surprising me.

"Yes, he most certainly can be! But he isn't that much of a bad person. We've been a team ever since we were genin," she turned and smiled at me.

Oh how gorgeous she was. I think I blushed a good number of times because of the way she looked at me. And then it hit me. They had fought Hanzo and lived. Tsunade, Orochimaru...and Jiraiya.

"Aah! You..." I pointed at her frantically. "You're one of the legendary sannin, aren't you?! With that guy who just left!"

"Wow. I never expected a child to know. I guess I should be flattered. That's correct. I am Tsunade, part of the legendary sannin and granddaughter of the first Hokage."

I was in awe. This woman was known for being one of the strongest kunoichi in the world, not to mention a fantastic medic. Admiration coursed through my 10 year old body as I looked at her.

That was when I had made up my illogical mind. "I'm going to surpass you!" I declared, clearly catching her off guard. "Maybe not in medical jutsu, because I don't really care for it much, but as a shinobi! I will definitely surpass you! And when I do..." This was where the illogical part came in, "I'm going to make you my wife! So you better not get married until then!" Clearly she was flabbergasted. I couldn't help it. She was gorgeous, strong, was a sannin for crying out loud! She was the perfect woman. Now, why I wanted a woman and not a man? I had no idea. It didn't matter. She was going to be mine!

All she did was laugh rather loudly. Of course something like this would be taken as a joke. That angered me. "I'm being serious! Stop making fun of me!"

She wiped some tears from her eyes and calmed her laughter, "I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I just found your statement and declaration to be adorable," she ruffled my red hair.

I pushed her hand away, "I'm not a child!"

Her eyes suddenly became somber. She was clearly thinking of something that had happened in the past. Moving closer to me on the bed, she wrapped her arms around me and placed my head on her chest.

"Promise me something." I looked up to her, letting out a simple blush. "Promise me you won't die until you make your dreams come true."

"You mean my dream of making you my wife?" I let out questioningly.

She smiled and held me tighter.

"I'll keep my promise to you, only if you keep your promise to me!" And here I had thought I was the shy and quiet type. I was declaring things left and right. It was her doing. Having her next to me made me feel safe and strong.

"And what is this promise?" She whispered.

"When I become stronger than you, you're going to marry me!"

All she did was smile.

"Promise me!"

"Do you know how old I am?"

I shook my head.

"I'm 30."

"And I'm 10!"

"How long do you expect me to wait for you?" She asked, and I felt she was being genuine in her question.

"As long as it takes!" I broke free from her arms and got off the bed. "I'm going to start training now, so wait for me, Tsunade!" I gave her a peck on the cheek and bolted out of the room.

A week later, I encountered the same shinobi that Tsunade and Orochimaru had disposed of in the forest. I had a promise to keep! No way would I let them get in my way. And I didn't. It wasn't easy, but I was able to pull through. Injured, yes, but a winner nonetheless. It was the first time I was able to combine two elements together. Fire and earth! I made lava. It was incredible. It made me feel powerful.

But Tsunade wasn't there to see my achievement. No one was, except a few villagers who shook their heads, whispered things and turned away. I knew I was alone from the get go, but Tsunade's absence pierced my childhood heart. It was all senseless. I had known her for less than a day and had made her promise that she would marry me. It didn't matter. I would keep my promise and she would keep hers!

* * *

Twenty-five years later, I was the fifth Mizukage and people considered me the strongest of my village. I was single of course, and everyone wondered why I hadn't gotten married. Marriage was such a frustrating topic to deal with it. It's not like you could have just explained to the villagers why you weren't married. Well, in most cases you probably could have.

But just imagine, the Mizukage claiming she isn't married yet because she made a promise as a child and is expecting to marry the current Hokage. People would laugh. No one would take it seriously. But I still held onto the promise, and the belief that Tsunade would have remembered and kept her promise.

When I made it to the War Summit, the lack of Tsunade broke me. Konoha had been attacked by the Akatsuki and she was currently unconscious, being replaced by the potential next Hokage, Shimura Danzo. My blood boiled at this. Who did this old fool think he was? Tsunade was still alive! No one gave him the right to assume the mantle of sixth Hokage! I didn't trust him. So when I heard that the handsome Uchiha child killed him, I was ecstatic.

The most crucial moment in our relationship however took place during the second Kage meeting in the land of lightning. I remember sitting at the round table with the 4 other Kage and our respective guards and strategists. Tsunade was fervently defending her position on why the two remaining Jinchuriki should be on the battlefield instead of hiding. She displayed such strength and passion that I felt I could have easily become engulfed by it. I wanted to defend her when the Kazekage and Raikage stood against her. They were disrespecting her! But at the same time, both of them had sound arguments. I couldn't let my feelings get the better of me. Not to mention, she had only looked at me once, and I was positive she didn't remember me. It was the kind of look you give to someone who you've just met. One filled with kindness but weariness as well. Once we had all come to a conclusion, the meeting ended. The Hokage left to talk to the Raikage, so I waited for her. I felt like a child, stalking her favorite celebrity. When her conversation ended and she walked away from the Raikage, I called for her. She stopped, turned around and waited for me to catch up to her.

"How are you doing, Lady Tsunade?" I asked trying to seem professional.

"Compared to a few days ago, much better," she took out her hand. "You're the fifth Mizukage, isn't that right?"

I took her hand and shook it. It was warm, strong and firm. A slight tingle traveled through my body because of it. "Yes, Terumi Mei."

Hoping for a reaction was for naught. She merely smiled as we made it to her designated hotel.

"Lady Hokage," I let out quietly. I was surprised. I thought that shyness I had had for a while as a child was gone, but it returned in full force now.

"Yes, Lady Mizukage?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Could we... talk in private?" I hesitated.

"Of course, follow me," I did as I was told. I followed her to her room, where she dismissed the Nara strategist. We were alone.

"You haven't changed much," I let out a shy smile. She looked at me confused. Sitting down on her bed, she contemplated for a while and then asked, "Mizukage, what is it you wish to talk about?"

Why was she being so distant? Did she truly not remember? Why was I even expecting her to? It'd been 25 years! I worked so hard for her. I overcame numerous obstacles for her. I became Mizukage for her! And she didn't even remember me! What was the point of any of this?! I couldn't stay in the room with her any longer. It hurt too much. I simply turned my back to her and walked to the door. As I was about to open it, however, my arm was grabbed and I was turned around and pinned to the door rather strongly. My breath caught in my throat at the impact.

"Why are you crying?"

I didn't understand her question until she wiped a tear with her right thumb and cupped my cheek.

"You don't remember, do you?" I simply stated.

"Remember what?" She asked, still cupping my cheek.

That made it clear. She didn't remember me or our promise. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I rested my head on her right shoulder.

"Mizukage? What's going on?"

Instead of giving her an answer, I moved my head so that I was merely inches apart from her. Our noses were nearly touching. Our lips, mere millimetres apart. When I glanced at her eyes, they were filled with confusion but there was also an underlying desire I couldn't ignore. I brought my lips to hers. First a soft, gentle peck. I wanted to gauge her reaction. There was none. Another peck, and another. I began growing with need and warmth. I wanted more. These small pecks weren't enough. I wanted much more. I kissed her more fervently, possessively. Nipping at her lips, trying to access her mouth. She wouldn't let up. Why wouldn't she let up?!

I pushed her to the bed behind us, falling on top of her. I began trailing kisses down her neck, hearing her heart beat faster.

"M-Mizukage" She let out with a clearly flustered voice.

I went back and I snatched her lips once more, this time forcing my tongue into her mouth. She didn't fight it. Warm, slick, moist. Our tongues began to fight for control as her hands landed on my hips, holding me in place. I wanted her so much. I moaned in her mouth as our kissing intensified. She was sucking, biting, nipping. It was all becoming too much. I pushed away from her, panting, my body begging for her touch. When I looked down at her, she was red, trying to catch her breath.

"Mei," she whispered through hazy eyes.

I cupped her cheek, tracing her lips with my thumb. You would think that a child would move on after a promise. A 25 year promise in fact. But I hadn't. I couldn't.

"You're supposed to be my wife," it sounded like a childish, possessive phrase. And in essence, it was. Tsunade looked at me as though I had lost it. Maybe she thought I was in a genjutsu. "We made a promise," I whimpered. I wouldn't cry, but it was hard. She had forgotten all about me! Shaking my head, I got off of her.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember any promise I've made to you. Truth be told, this is the first time I've actually met you. I...already have someone," she said, not making eye contact. "What we did now...it should have never happened."

Of course she had someone. Of course she regretted it. It didn't matter. I didn't matter. "Hokage-sama, thank you for spending time with me. The next time I see you will probably be for more war preparations."

Before she could respond, I bolted from the room and returned to my hotel, to Ao and Chojuro, to the two who would never betray me or forget about me.

* * *

As a Kage, a ruler of a village, I'm embarrassed. I can barely breath. I can't move. This was a disaster. The fact that I'm still alive is a miracle in and of itself. Are we failures? Not particularly. Are we too weak? Possibly. Either we're too weak, or he's too strong. It no longer matters. We're all dying, we lost, and our medic, the only person who could possibly save us, is hacked into two.

I try very hard to open my eyes. I'm eventually successful. The first thing I see is my beloved Hokage. Her body was separated before any of us had a chance to help her or push her away. Two seconds later, we had lost.

Now I can barely keep my eyes open. This failure is inexcusable. Being ashamed is an understatement. I was aiming for strongest kunoichi? Why would I aim for something so impossible? The fifth Hokage is clearly stronger than me and she stood no chance against Madara. None of us did. So what's the point? Why become "strongest" if I can't even protect the woman I love? Love? I love her? I barely know her... I see. This is love at first sight. How cruel of fate to play such games. Or should I be grateful that we can go to the afterlife together?

No. I don't care if I have to die. I don't care if I'm the laughingstock of the entire shinobi world. All I want is for her to live. I would do anything if it meant she could live. There is someone waiting for her, someone who needs her. Recalling those past events was a waste of time. I have long been forgotten, but I hold no hatred or ill will against the person who has taken her heart. If that person makes her happy, then I am glad. Saddened I wasn't the one to make her happy, but still glad. As long as she lives, it doesn't matter if she never remembers our promise.

It will forever be with me, my childhood promise. This long forgotten promise.

Even as death is about to engulf me, I cannot help but lie to myself. I do care.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
